<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not As It Seems XXVII by eliniel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636515">Not As It Seems XXVII</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel'>eliniel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wondrous Tails 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, F/M, Operas, Romantic Fluff, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light realizes it's been nearly a year since she and Emet-Selch have been together and decides she wants to celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wondrous Tails 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not As It Seems XXVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Wondrous Tails: Anniversary/Listening to music prompts.</p><p>I know it's not quite been a year (off by a couple months) but it's for the sake of the contest XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gods,” I groaned as I chewed my food. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the table, Emet-Selch raised a brow as he lifted the fork to his mouth. I slumped back into my chair as I swallowed, heaving a contented sigh and pushing my plate back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my, hero,” he started. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen anyone enjoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>their own food</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite so much before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes but was unable to keep the grin from my mouth as I leaned my head against the cushioned back of the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help that I’m a good cook,” I bragged, shrugging one shoulder. He scoffed at my words, and I thought for a moment that he would choke on his mouthful. My chest shook with laughter as he lifted his glass of water and took a hefty swallow before shaking his head at me. His expression may have remained quite stoic, but his amber eyes gave away his amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite sure of yourself, aren’t you?” I huffed an incredulous laugh, crossing my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, Ascian.” I watched as his eyes sparked with excitement, but he folded his hands on the surface of the table and leaned forward, waiting for me to continue. “Do you not think it’s good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feline smile spread across his features at the challenge, and he sat back, mimicking my stance. He raised one hand to his chin in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dodo breast is a little over-seasoned for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste and not quite as juicy as I would have prefered it,” he admitted. “And you have a penchant for adding </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much garlic to any and every dish- this sauce is no exception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bristled, sitting up straight as my eyes narrowed at him and I opened my mouth, ready to defend the amount of </span>
  <em>
    <span>garlic</span>
  </em>
  <span> I used to my dying breath- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk widened at my reaction and he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> very easy to rile, Warrior of Light,” Emet-Selch teased. “Yes, it is to my liking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clicked my tongue and shook my head with a pout on my lips, falling back into the chair again. As I waited for him to finish his dinner, my gaze slid over to the fireplace. When I sighed, he breathed a laugh, setting his fork down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you don’t want to clean up with me tonight?” My eyes shot back to him but gave him a sheepish smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind?” He rolled his eyes, his smile softening and raised his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The things I do for you, hero.” When he snapped his fingers, the plates, platters, utensils, and glasses were all sparkling clean. With another snap, they disappeared- no doubt stacked neatly in my cabinets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was my turn to roll my eyes, knowing full-well that he could’ve done all of it with one show of magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever the dramatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like doing them,” I shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed as he pushed away from the table and stood, then came around to me and held his hand out to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” I grinned up to him and placed my fingers into his, letting him pull me out of my seat and over to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” I said with a nod. “Otherwise you wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> be here doing them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” he agreed. “But, did you ever think of the possibility that I could be manipulating your feelings? That every move you make is one that I’ve made you make?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his free hand, he summoned a decanter of his favorite dark brown alcohol to the table next to his, along with two empty glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed, lifting a finger to my lips as I looked up to him, examining his face carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that at all,” I answered after a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And why not? Haven’t you been at odds with my kind since the dawn of time?” My gaze dropped to the floor and I breathed a laugh. When we passed the table, I slid my hand from his and lifted the book I’d left open as he bent over the table to pour a small amount of liquid in both cups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I’d dropped onto the cushion, he handed me one, then sat down himself, reaching out so that I could curl up next to him as I usually did and when I was comfortable, he rested his arm across my shoulders, tucking me closer into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are things that...I see in you, sometimes,” I admitted as I opened the cover. “Things that make me believe you’re genuine or, at the very least...want to be genuine. Besides...” I could feel his gaze burning a hole in the side of my head, but I refused to look at him as I could feel heat creeping along my cheeks, eyes intently trained on the words in my lap. “If you wanted, you could have done away with me long before this moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he huffed a laugh, his arm tightening around me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you’re right, Warrior of Light,” he whispered before downing his drink and reaching for the decanter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short while passed in relative silence as we both sipped on our drinks, the only sounds the popping of the fire and the occasional flipping of a page as I read, though I could feel my mind wandering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been rid of me quite a while ago if that was his true intention. I thought back to the first night he had wandered into my room, wanting nothing more than to hold me for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How far we had come in such a short amount of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I counted back the months in my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, could it have really been…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when I’d given up hope of trying to read, I pursed my lips and hummed, an idea popping into my mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something on your mind, my dearest hero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, I closed the book and set it on the empty spot beside me before laying my head back onto his shoulder, eyes focusing on the ceiling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we go...somewhere?” My gaze traveled to him, searching his expression for his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He lowered the glass from his lips and looked down at me, mild surprise crossing him. “Tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. It’s not very late yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Usually to get you to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I have to drag you kicking and screaming.” I narrowed my eyes at him and one side of his mouth tilted upward. “Why the sudden change of heart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel my face beginning to flush just at the thought of what I was about to request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt almost childish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…” I paused, pressing my lips together again for a moment. To his credit, he waited patiently for me to collect my thoughts and muster the courage to continue. “It’s been...nearly a year, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since...we started this...whole arrangement.” I felt his chest shake with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ephemeral beings,” he sighed, though amusement laced his tone. “Keeping track year by year.” I sat up from my position at his side with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make fun of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, hero,” he said, motioning towards me. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been close to a year. What of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...customary, I suppose, for us </span>
  <em>
    <span>ephemeral beings</span>
  </em>
  <span>...to celebrate on a yearly basis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to me, inquiring more without opening his mouth. I could feel the heat in my cheeks begin to burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>spell it out</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallowed hard and sucked in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couples tend to celebrate each year they have been together,” I said quickly, before I changed my mind. His brows shot up in surprise as I deflated, averting my eyes to my lap. “And I thought that...maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> could...go somewhere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a finger beneath my chin, coaxing me to look back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are we...a couple, Warrior of Light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breath caught. I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> said the same thing, but hearing it coming out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> mouth, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-,” I stuttered, at a sudden loss for words. He hummed in delight as he leaned in to me, moving his hand from my chin to my cheek and I could feel my flush spreading down my neck and to my chest. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d be able to feel the heat radiating from my body if he got any closer-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d ask,” he murmured as his lips brushed against mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I inhaled a sharp breath as I processed his words, then paused, my brow furrowing in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed a chuckle and pulled back a few ilms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a dress waiting for you in your room,” he informed me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, his laugh was louder as his hand fell to my hip and around to my backside, patting it lightly, prompting me to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” he ordered when I was on my feet. “I’ll be waiting here for you.” My cheeks puffed out as my shock wore off and I whirled back to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked, trying to keep my voice even. His grin widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I enjoy seeing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirm</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I didn’t bring it up myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>eventually</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he insisted, then nodded his head towards the stairs as I huffed in indignance. “We don’t want to be late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pressed my lips together in a thin line before blowing out a harsh sigh through my nose and stomped towards the second floor, the sound of his chuckle following me all the way up the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I arrived in my bedroom, my mouth dropped open, my frustration immediately forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress he’d set on my mannequin outshined all the others he’d selected for me in the past. It was a ballgown of sheer, blue tulle, with a heart shaped neck-line that folded over into off-shoulder sleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped up close, examining it carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bodice was pulled in tightly at the waist, corseted in the back, with clear crystals covering every ilm, spreading out as the skirt flared out until there were no more than a few peppered throughout the folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I moved around it, they sparkled in the light and I smiled, softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sure did love to dress me up, didn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitedly, I went to work slipping into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned my back towards the mirror, looking at the loosened ribbon that was to hold it together. With a hum I reached back, attempting to tighten it myself, but I couldn’t seem to reach the lacing near the middle of my back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sucked my lower lip into my mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would need his </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> With a frown, I turned towards the door and opened my mouth to shout for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I paused and blinked in surprise, finding him already standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, an entertained grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It occured to me that I had given you a rather complicated dress,” he said, pushing himself upright. He began closing the distance between us, motioning with his index finger for me to turn around. I did as he asked, pulling my hair over one shoulder so he could easily tie me into the dress. He pressed his chest into me as his hands deftly tightened the ribbon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my help?” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” I lied, trying to hide the smile I was unable to keep from my mouth. I felt him chuckle against my back and I began to pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands found purchase on my hips and he pulled me back into him, burying his face in the crook of my neck. His warm breath tickled my skin and I shrugged my shoulders up on instinct, a giggle escaping me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I struggled against him, but his hands held firm as he began placing slow, wet kisses along the length of my shoulder, occasionally nipping at the sensitive parts of skin and causing bumps to rise on my arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, pressing his lips to the very tip of my shoulder. His arms slid over my stomach to wrap around me as he travelled back towards my head and nuzzled his nose in my hair. I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch as I placed my hands overtop of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I forgiven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” I sighed, tilting my head back so I could press my lips to his and I felt him smile against my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally released me, he held my hand as I stepped into the matching, heeled shoes he’d set out and spun back again. He put a hand to his chin as he inspected me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s...missing,” he said, though a moment later his eyes lit with realization. “Ah, of course.” I raised a brow in inquiry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accessories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers, evening gloves appearing on my arms, the color matching the skirt of the dress, along with a simple diamond necklace in the shape of the Balance constellation. I glanced toward the mirror and watched as my hair was pulled back, pinned up in a high-ponytail with a braid wrapped around its base. A dusting of shimmering powder fell along my shoulders and chest as my lips darkened, eyes lined with black kohl, and a pink blush spread across my cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened as I beheld myself, my breath catching in my throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He examined me through the glass, and nodded his approval with a smug smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he said as I turned back to face him once more. “Ready?” When I nodded, he held his hand out for me to take as he opened a portal behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped me through and we appeared in a shadowed corner of a balcony high above a bustling crowd dressed in similar finery to mine. I leaned over the railing, watching as couples and groups slowly made their way up the grand staircase that led to….what I assumed was a theater of some kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside me, Emet-Selch placed his hands on the rail as well, sliding his gloved hands along its polished surface with a fond smile. I tilted my head in his direction, noticing his now-glamoured hair and new suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The largest, grandest center for performing arts I built in Garlemald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My lips parted in surprise, though I quickly grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read in a history book that you were quite a fan of the theatre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would be correct,” he stated. “Plays, symphonies…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re seeing…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An opera,” he answered, offering me his arm. I slid my hand through, and he led me down a set of stairs near the back and into the crowd. “One of my favorites when I was emperor. One that I helped write.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and once we’d ascended the main staircase and he’d handed over the tickets to the host, we passed through a short, darkened hallway and a heavy velvet curtain. My attention was immediately diverted by the splendor of the theater proper- tall stone columns circled the room, golden statues at their capitals and curling ivy drooping towards the floor, evenly spaced and stopping on either side of the stage, where a rich, patterned curtain hung, drawn back to reveal a magnificent set. I could hear the musicians in the pit before the stage tuning their instruments in preparation for the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help finding your seats, sir?” a young, uniformed attendant asked as he approached us. Emet-Selch waved his hand in dismissal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary,” he replied. “We have reserved a box and they are quite easy to navigate.” The boy bowed at the waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir,” he said. “If you need anything, please let your waiter know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Ascian tugged on my arm, leading me towards a barely-lit set of stairs that led to the boxes, usually reserved for the nobility of Garlemald. I didn’t know how he’d managed to reserve one, though I wasn’t sure I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it by the look on your face that you like it?” he asked me when we’d sat down in our large, cushioned seats. I breathed a laugh and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful.” I sat back in my seat and crossed my legs under my skirt. Emet-Selch slipped the gloves off of his hands as footsteps approached behind us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like anything to drink, my lord?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wine,” the Ascian answered, reaching his arm back to pass the gloves to the waiter, then looked down at me. “Red. And sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we waited for the wine to be delivered and served, I continued marvelling at the hard work and detail he had put into the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please enjoy the performance,” our attendant said as I accepted my glass. “If you need anything, I will be waiting right outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I said, inclining my head towards him. With a nod, he turned and made his way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as I heard the door shut, I sat forward in my seat. Emet-Selch watched me with mild curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” I began, setting the wine down on a small table behind our seats. “What’s this opera about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back, peering out at the stage below us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the story I told you?” I tilted my head to the side as my eyes followed his. I examined the set pieces again. Greenery, and a lot of it. Grass, flowers…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The...goddess of spring?” I asked, thinking back to the first night I’d awoken from a nightmare and he told me of a myth that had traversed many shards, though each retelling different than the last. He breathed a laugh and nodded, reaching for my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” His eyes focused on our hands as he threaded his fingers between mine. The corners of my lips curled up and I ran my thumb along the back of his hand. “This opera is based on that story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my mouth to respond, but the lights began to dim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when the music started, I was immediately entranced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long, flowing costumes. The beautiful singing and perfect vibrato…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Though, something about the goddess’ name snagged my attention early on.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Persephone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my mind repeated over and over. Though the name was foreign, even to this world, it was still somehow familiar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was sure I’d heard it before, but I couldn’t place </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Almost in the back of my mind...like a dream slipping through my fingers as I woke…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the opera continued, however, I forced it out of my mind, not wanting to miss even a single moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while later, I found myself leaning my elbows heavily on the edge of the box, cheek squished into one palm as I knelt on the carpeted floor, surely ruining my dress. Emet-Selch didn’t seem to mind, though, as his fingers idly, lazily ran over the bare skin of my upper back, causing an occasional shiver to crawl up my spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point during the performance, he sat forward, nudging my ear with his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold, hero?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed and his arm slid to my waist. He tugged on me, prompting me to join him in his oversized chair. I let him pull me into his lap and I settled into him, laying my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders to keep me warm and rested his cheek against my forehead, sighing contentedly as we watched the rest of the opera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the show had concluded and he had returned me back to my house, he unlaced the dress and helped me set it back on the mannequin before I went to prepare for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I emerged from my bathing room to find him lounging on the mattress in nothing but the pair of loose pants he usually wore around the house. When I approached, he sat up and reached for my hand, twining his fingers with mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned and leaned down to slowly kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it what you hoped for, my dear Warrior?” he asked when we’d separated. I breathed a laugh and pressed my forehead to his. His other hand moved to cradle my cheek, thumb tenderly stroking along the bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” I murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he whispered, then lifted his chin, pressing his lips to mine once more while pulling me back into bed with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>